Mistake or Not?
by Lonesome-Pan-Cha
Summary: TP (Comeplete) One Shot story. Pan, and Trunks get together, mate, and seperate. But when they get back together they don't have enough time, and Pan...
1. Mistake Or Not?

_**Mistake or Not?**_

_**One Shot**_



Trunks invited me to fight in the World Martial Arts Tournament! He has been training me, and his sister, and my best friend Bra. We are part saiyan by the way. Aliens mixed with the human species created us; a way more powerful force than a normal worrier human. My grandfather Goku, and Vegeta Trunks' father are full-blooded saiyans. I'm just 1/4, and everyone else is 1/2 saiyan or full-blooded human.

Trunks, Bra, Goten, and I train together constantly trying to surpass each other. I don't accept the fact that I may never be able to reach super saiyan even though that's what everyone thinks every time they see me train harder than the others. The World Tournament is this year by the way, and I'm planning to fight in it, with Trunks and the gang! My father Gohan and grandmother Chichi doesn't want me to fight in it, and practically screamed at Trunks for suggesting it to me. Trunks just stood there and took it all, I stared at him in embarrassment and he smiled at me over my two guardian's heads.

I just turned 16, four months ago. I noticed I have many more womanly curves, and catch way more attention from the opposite sex. I also noticed I been having dirty thoughts about what could happen between Trunks, and I. I know, I know it's wrong, and that's what everyone would tell me if I ever admitted to liking Trunks in that way (he was too much of a lady's man), so I just ignore then big time, and go on with my life. It would never work...

Trunks is an asshole too, and he's damn proud of it. His little attitude, and quick smart allec comments make everyone have a good laugh all the time. I can admit I like him for being an asshole, he doesn't treat women lower than men, he believes in equality of both sexes, and that is important to me. I can't stand people's belief that women are lesser than men in everything but housework, and bringing up the children. Those comments piss me off, and Trunks knows it too. He tries to provoke me all the time, and that makes me like him even more, because he puts all his attention on me, and that is rare for anyone to do especially to me.

There is one problem with Trunks though. He is a lady's man straight out; he has new women everyday, literally. I don't think he ever has had a real girlfriend once. Also his women are the best looking women in the world, he doesn't discriminate and dates all races of women, but his favorite I noticed are dark haired females, Mexicans, Spaniards, Italians, and French women. We usually flirt on a daily basis, and I try to just be another friend nothing more, nothing less. I laugh and play along when he sees a woman pass by with beautiful features, and body. It doesn't hurt or anything like that, just reassures me that it wouldn't ever work out for a real relationship; 'like he would want me, anyway'. Low self esteem, me? No...

Our friendship for example is more like two guy friends, but we flirt here and there, and it doesn't hurt anyone, I believe. He tells me everything about everything, and doesn't bullshit or adds things to his stories; he just tells me how it is. All his bedroom friends however hate me with a passion like no other; one example is Marron Chestnut, formal model of Victoria Secret. I don't understand her at all. She hates me for talking to Trunks, and him talking back to me like what he is; a good friend. She's threatened to 'hurt' me so many times I finally told her to fuck off, or I would mess up her pretty face. She saw I had been serious and left me alone. Trunks had laughed and threw an arm over my shoulder saying it wasn't his fault the girls hated me. I laughed and argued that, it was his fault.

Trunks is teaching me many of his techniques, and helping me out with my problems with my dad that present themselves more often than usual these days. It's funny how we could be the same in one way, but completely different in another. I know for a fact that Trunks is able to manipulate any girl into falling for him easily, his techniques are effective to every woman he seduces; and I mean every woman. There hasn't been one woman I know of that has rejected Trunks Vegeta Briefs, 20 year old bachelor...



"Trunks hurry up, we are going to be late," I whined feeling excited, and annoyed for the up coming tournament that same day. Trunks who had to find his wallet were under his bed trying to reach for it, unsuccessfully.

"Come in and help me out then, I found it I just can't reach it," Trunks muffled voice came from under his bed. I opened the door of his room, and walked in looking around for him, finally finding him with his head under the bed, and his whole body bent in trying to crawl under some how. I laughed and walked over to him, he was way to big with muscle to fit under his bed.

"Why don't you just pick up the damn bed to get the wallet?" I asked smiling at him when he moved his face from under his bed, and glared at me, obviously that never passed his mind. "Honestly Trunks you're more human than I am," I stated shaking my head and opening his chamber's biggest window. "Come on," I called before jumping out of the open exit, and blasting off in the direction of the three small Islands where the tournament is held every 3 years.



"Thanks for waiting," Trunks stated sarcastically, as he landed next to me 10 minutes after I'd arrived. I glanced at him, and turned back to the registration stations, the line was soo long I couldn't see the end of it. We should have come earlier to register and go eat breakfast. "Nice line," he commented after a while, and began walking to the front of it all.

"Arrogant asshole, come to the end of the line like the rest of us common folk," I called after him successfully making the men and women in the line turn there heads and glare at him. Trunks glared back at me, "you know I love you Trunks," I said playfully trying to lessen his slight irritation with me. His face soften, and he gave a small smile before walking to the front of the line, and talking to the man wolf provably in charge of the registration.

He handed the wolf man some papers and came back to stand next to me; I was still in the same place I had landed.

"We can go eat now, I'm starving," he sighed throwing a heavy arm around my shoulders, and hanging like a drunken man needing help to walk. We walked like this to the nearest restaurant, getting millions of stares from both men, and women. I was uncomfortable with it, but Trunks seemed oblivious to them. He provably was use to all the stares, since he had been known to the world from a tender age, for being heir of the Capsule Corporation; one of the largest industries in the world in Technology. They invented what we use these days for storing everything, capsules.

"What do you want to order?" Trunks asked taking his arm from my shoulder, and looking up at the front desks' menu. He winked at the young ladies waitresses coming in and out from the kitchens, I felt something like disappointment grip me, but shook it off, and asked for what I found appetizing, which was about half the menu. We saiyans can eat a lot.

We received our food about 10 minutes later, and finished everything in about 5 minutes after. At this point we had a full audience, but I ignored it, and sat back in my chair satisfied, Trunks did the same.

"Let me get this straight," I spoke to Trunks. "Bulma is going to make us all wear ki bracelets, and we have to use our natural martial arts experience in winning this tournament... No power?" I asked feeling some hope of winning. Trunks nodded drinking from his soda can. "What if while someone is fighting the wrist band gets ripped and our energy gets out?" I asked.

"We'll have to stop and resign, sadly, we cannot fight a normal human with our saiyan power, it's just to unfair a match," Trunks responded trying to look up and blonde's short skirt, who was sitting on the next table. I rolled my eyes.

"But what if we're fighting against another saiyan, then do we have to stop?" I asked ignoring his perverseness.

"I don't think we'll have to, but you'll have to ask my mom about that," he responded carelessly, actually brushing me off as he stood, and walked over to the young blond. I shook my head in disappointment, and stood from the table, ready to leave.

"Whoa, Pan where you going?" Trunks asked grabbing my elbow before I walked away from the table. I forgot he only went to the side table. I whispered to him,

"I was planning to give you some privacy with your friend," I looked over to the blond, and found her giving me a less than friendly look. "I was going to find something to entertain myself with some things around the island while you're busy," I smiled shaking my head.

"Nope, you can't do that. Gohan would kill me," he said keeping a firm grip on my elbow.

"You're not my babysitter Trunks," I stated the first stirring of anger in my voice. "I can take care of myself."

"Just sit here, and wait for me will you," he said letting go of my elbow, and getting my chair. I looked at him coldly.

"I'm not a child Trunks, I am not stupid either. I'm just going to peruse around the island for an hour, enough time for you and your friend to get acquainted, and I'll meet you at that hotel near the beach; the big one," I said controlling my anger.

"Let's go then," he sighed throwing down the check, and a tip on the table. I shook my head, frowning.

"No Trunks it won't be me, who will be blamed for you not having fun, just go and have your fun with her, and I'll meet you at the Hotel," I said turning away from him, and walking for the entrance door without waiting for his answer.

I didn't turn back to see him go to the blond girl, because dammit I never really liked it when he was with some girl, knowing what they would do. Talking about a girl as they passed like guy talk didn't bother me, because where talking and it's funny in a guy's point of view what a guy thinks, but when he is interested enough to go up to the girl, well I suppose I have to feel indifferent like a guy, but I don't and that bothers me... a lot.

As soon as I was out of the restaurant, I let out a breath and kept walking down the street deciding I didn't feel like looking at the site, and just heading to the Hotel on foot. A good passer of time.

But I didn't get a block away from the restaurant before Trunks appeared in front of me. I stumbled back surprised and would have fallen if Trunks hadn't caught my wrist. I felt his ki energy rising.

"Why the fuck did you just walk out," he yelled at me obviously mad. I looked at him feeling my own anger level rise with my ki.

"You aren't my father either Trunks, so don't act like him," I said quietly, keeping eye contact unflinchingly.

His grip around my wrist tightened a blink from pain, but I didn't show my discomfort. "Let go Trunks."

"Why do you act like a fucking child," he said in frustration, making my eyes widen. How was I acting like a child in his eyes?

"That's because you treat me like one," I countered not really meaning it completely but wanting to have the last word.

"What do you want me to treat you like? A woman?" he asked indignantly, which pissed me off.

"Yeah Trunks, I want you to treat me like you treat women," I said sarcastically, glaring up at him.

"My pleasure," was all he said before he crashed his full lips on mine. I was too surprise to do anything, he was kissing me.

I snapped out of my shock when his mouth began to suck on my lower lip, making me gasp and allowing him access to my mouth.

I kissed him back feeding on his mouth desperately like his, which was trying to taste my whole mouth. As he began to pull back I had the urge to bite his lip, which I almost did if he hadn't pulled away faster.

As I opened my eyes which I don't remember closing I found his smirking face staring at me. Instantly my faced burned with embarrassment, why had I kissed him back!

"Fucking Bastard!" I screamed at him, shoving him hard away from me making him trip, before blasting off, into the sky. I flew north until I saw the ending of the island at the other side, and landed.

"Damn bastard," I fumed walking towards the coast. It was pretty deserted all around. Nice, I found a deserted beach. I threw off my shoes, throwing them carelessly. Then came off my shirt, followed by my pants. I was left in my tights, and a sports bra.

I made sure my ki was at its, lowest so no one unwanted would come looking for me, and jumped into the cool water. I loved swimming in ocean cool clean waters, it was so refreshing and calming. I swam for what seemed like minutes, but in reality it was hours.

"Pan we need to…" someone said from above me. I had been floating on the water, with my eyes closed. I jerked in surprise and opened my eyes, only to find Trunks staring at me with his mouth open.

"We need to what Trunks," I asked covering my half naked body with the water. He shook his head, trying to remember what he was supposed to say.

"We need to talk, Pan," he answered after he managed to close his mouth. I shrugged going low in the water so only my head was visible.

"About?" I urged, staring at him indifferently. Trunks lavender hair was loose now, and his eyes were bluer than they were before. Why I even notice, I don't know.

"I'm sorry you didn't like the kiss, Pan," he said building up all the walls around his feelings. I suddenly couldn't read his body movement.

"It's not that I didn't like it, Trunks," I said shaking my head, "you had no right to kiss me," I growled feeling my resentment come back.

Trunks nodded, "you're right, I'm wrong and sorry, now can you forgive me, so we can go to the hotel," he stated still indifferent, which pissed me off.

"What the hells your problem?" I hissed realizing my energy, making the water around me move in circles. I didn't care I was only wearing tights and a sports bra.

"I guess it's nothing Pan, it nothing worth while," he hissed back, angrily, letting his own ki rise around himself.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused, but still pissed.

"Nothing Pan, now get dressed so we can get to the hotel," he said turning away waiting expectantly. I screamed frustrated, and flew up in the air, wet, and in my under clothes.

"You're not my father, Trunks," I said more calmly. He turned and stared at me angrily.

"You know the more you say I'm not your father, the more I feel like I am," he hissed becoming even more angry. I closed my eyes trying to control my rage, but to no avail when I heard Trunks keep talking. "You are just a child Pan, and I can't seem to be able to get through that wall."

I moved in a flash of light hitting Trunks, on the side of his face with my closed fist, following with a kick to his stomach making double up in pain. I connected my hands and hit him above his head sending him flying like a bullet down towards the water.

I felt my ki rise even higher as he made himself stand on the water with his own power, and look up at me with a smirk. "You seem amused, Trunks," I growled watching his smirk become wider.

"I am," he growled back, blasting for me. He came too fast and all I could do was braise myself waiting for the impact. But it never came. "I wouldn't hurt you Panny," he whispered to me. I let my hands fall away feeling a little embarrassed that I had cowered for the attack. I felt he had rejected me in a way, by not fighting me. I had started something to show him I wasn't a child, and he rejected my proof. Or did I start something else…

I looked at him, and he was only inches away. I could smell his scent. Not his cologne, which was there but his scent, him. He smelled like…I don't know but it was all masculine, very masculine.

"If you won't accept my fight, then leave me alone. I'll go to the hotel later," I said, and my voice sounded shaky. I made myself stop breathing in his scent, and stared coldly at him. Why did I feel so rejected!

"I'm not rejecting the fight, just wanted to make clear I wouldn't hurt you," he said before grabbing my wrist, and throwing me down to the water. I was caught unprepared, but something in me fluttered, knowing he hadn't rejected the fight.

I flew back at him full force, only to have him disappear and reappear behind me resting his chin on my shoulder. He sniffed something near my neck, and sighed into my hair. I sent my elbow to his stomach, and connected. Trunks growled into my neck, brushing his lips on the delicate skin, making me shiver. I made to hit him again with my elbow, but he caught it this time, and put my arm in a look so I wouldn't be able to move.

"Tsk, tsk Panny, I thought you were faster than this," he taunted nibbling my neck once in a while. I didn't wan to tell him to stop, but I couldn't just him play with me like I'm common.

"What are you doing, Trunks," I moaned his name as he bit down on my neck firmly. It didn't hurt; on the contrary it felt wonderful enough to bring noises from my throat. I felt his tongue licking my neck once in a while, which helped me come back to myself. I powered up higher than I've ever been, and forced his back and a little distance away from me.

"You'll pay for that Trunks," I called to him. Recollecting myself, and staring at him, challenging. He smirked back, and shrugged not believing me. I stood where I was raising my ki higher and higher than ever before. I didn't know how, but Trunks was making me stronger, or it was just that I never let go, but my ki rose, and rose until I felt maybe I'll turn super.

Trunks must of thought that too because he didn't attack, but let me try to get to the next level. My hair flashed gold, and my eyes turned aqua, I floated smirking at my accomplishment, when Trunks appeared in front of me smirking as well, but readying himself for an energy attack. My eyes widened as I covered my face from the attack. It hit me sending me flying backwards onto the beach shore.

I jumped up ducking instantly when Trunks kick came aiming for my head. After I dodged the attack I threw him a powerful ki blast, hitting him in the stomach burning his shirt. He came at me, and we fought hand-to-hand combat.

We fought and fought trying to get the upper hand over the other. Trunks hadn't yet transformed into super, but his power rivaled mine as it was. The sun wasn't up any longer when I checked. But when I saw the moon, all full and bright in the sky it made me freeze for some reason. I couldn't move, but then an overwhelming need to fight came over me, and the urge to fuck was even stronger. Nice way of putting it, huh?

Trunks stared at me exhausted, from a little ways away from me. We were both bleeding here, and there, but other than that it was nothing. I stared at him with a hunger, but typical me, I fought it falling to my knees, and withering in the need so great it hurt.

"Pan!" Trunks yelled coming to me, in an instant. I put a hand up, keeping him from touching me, and from the look he gave me, it must have seemed as if I didn't want him to touch me. Which I didn't, but not in the mean way.

"Trunks what's happening to me," I screamed clawing my hands with my nails that seen longer? I stopped moving shaking from the need.

"Did, I hurt you Pan?" he asked kneeling next to me, but not touching as I had warned.

"You didn't do this," I wheezed out barely able to breath. What was happening? _Touch him_. Something told me over and over, but I didn't want him to feel like I was; so I held myself, clawed myself, and bled myself. It was so strong.

"Stop, Pan!" he hissed as he saw my bloodied arms. He grabbed my wrists, and as he touched me, whatever had me move to him also, and now we shared the need. I stood ripping myself from him, no longer myself. I smirked down at him, knowing full well he felt the same way as he stood slowly watching me with predatory eyes, making me shiver with their hidden promises.

"You shouldn't have touched me Trunks," I said huskily. He walked around me like a predator circling its food, ready to attack. "I know what you want Trunks… I want it too," I laughed softly following him with my eyes.

He closed his eyes controlling himself for a minute before reopening them, and circling around me again, this time he smelled the air in front of me every time our eyes met. "But you know what?" I said waiting till he lifted his chin a little meaning 'what'. "I'm not going to give it to you that easily…thanks to you whatever this is isn't controlling me like before you touched me. Now we share it," I smiled looking at him the corner of my eye, and trying to find a way to run. Once I found a way, I asked, "How do you like the game of hide and seek?" and I was gone.

I ran through a small opening of plants, feeling Trunks try to reach for me, as he ran closely behind. I moved to the side each time he got close. I was still I in super mode, which explains how I could outrun him, but I was in deep trouble if he turned. I would lose the little game, and I realized I didn't mind at all.

I ran by houses, and houses all separated from each other, with many trees in their back yard. I laughed; a burst of joyous sound from my mouth when I felt Trunks almost grab me by my waist when I hadn't expected it. I moved in between tress, dodging his reaching fingers.

I lost him when I ran us around the side of a mountainside. Once I was sure he didn't know where I was I ran to the hotel. Trunks had made reservations; I just needed to get the keys… Hopefully he paid.

I ran along the street receiving a million stared, since I wasn't only half naked which was normal, but I was also bleeding here and there. I made it to the front desk without any interference of any authority, or anyone.

"Can I have my room key, please," I said politely not feeling like being nice, or talking to someone that wasn't Trunks. Weird, huh.

"Yes m'am, are you okay?" he asked when he looked up at me, and saw what I looked like. I waved my hand impatiently.

"I fell of a mountain, now please my name is Son Pan, and the one who placed the reservation is Briefs Trunks," I said impatiently feeling Trunks ki nearing. He couldn't have found me this fast.

"Just a minute," he said as he wrote into the computer. As he waited for the files to come up, the little man decided to start small talk. "So is that your real hair color?" he came out of nowhere. I glanced up at my hair, which was still gold, and looked back to him and it wasn't an entirely friendly look.

"You know that isn't a polite question to ask a lady," I stated feeling out for Trunks' ki, not able to find it any more, damn. I looked back at the man behind the desk, and raised my eyebrows expectantly. He handed me the keys. I smiled, and ran full speed to the stairs.

I opened the emergency stairs door, and to my surprise Trunks stood there smirking in all his glory. He wasn't wearing a shirt, his pants where ripped showing off some of his muscled legs. I couldn't move for a few seconds, which was enough for him to reach out, and pull me in the stairways, closing the door behind me and slamming me against it.

I looked up at him, and found him growling at me a little angry. "Even though the hunt was fun, I don't want to play that no more," he growled bending down and smelling my neck, before nipping it. "Can I chose our next game?" he asked playing with my neck, bringing noises from my mouth. I felt myself go back to normal state as he played with my neck, my hair turning black.

I opened my eyes not remembering when I closed them, and looked up directly at Trunks. He had pulled back, watching my lasting reaction to his touch. I looked at him with all the love I never thought I would have for any one, especially for him. He looked at me in the same way, and that made tears come to my eyes, but I wouldn't let them fall.

"I love you, Pan, I do," he said kissing me on the corner of my mouth. "I always have," he whispered. We kissed, soft, then harder, his lips, his tongue, his mouth working at mine. I cupped his face in my hands and kissed him; kissed him long and hard. When I drew back breathless, I found him smirking down at me, making me lose 40 points of intelligence.

His hand curved around my back, pulling me against him. "Not here," I managed to breathe out showing him the room keys. He smirked,

"There's no place in the hotel that they won't hear us."

I pulled back from him before he could kiss me. "Not, here," I growled becoming annoyed.

He put his arms around my waist and lifted me off my feet, until our faces were even and I didn't know what to do with my legs. If I'd been sure we wouldn't be using the door I'd have wrapped my legs around his waist, but I didn't trust either of us that far. He put his arms under my butt, so that my head was slightly above his, and I rested in his arms almost like I was in a swing. I could feel him pressed hard and firm against my body, but it had certain decorum to it that straddling his waist lacked. He started walking up the stairs, carrying me, his eyes so intent on my face that he almost tripped on a step. It made me laugh, until his eyes came back to meet mine, and I saw the need in those eyes. That only look robbed me of speech, and all I could do was stare into his eyes as he carried me up the stairs, to our sweet.



We finally made it inside the hotel's room door, slamming the door shut once we were inside. Trunks put me down slowly still looking at my face. Once he released me I pulled back from his arms, and moved away far enough so our bodies weren't touching. Reaching out for his hand, he gave it to me, and I pulled him to the first bedroom we came across. It must have been the main bedroom, because it was huge. I turned back to Trunks, and that one movement of my head let him capture my lips. He kissed me, and it was like he was trying to crawl inside me through my mouth, lips, tongue, teeth; something between a kiss, and eating me.

His hands slid down my back, following the curve of my spine, then lower over the swell of my hips, until his fingers found my thighs, our mouths still locked together. The movement of his hands spread my legs, pressed me against him. The feel of him so hard, so ready pressed against my body, drew small sounds from me, and he ate those sounds straight from my mouth, as if he tasted my screams.

I pulled away from his mouth breathless, "please Trunks, please, please," I begged, needing him bad. Instantly his mouth was buried in my neck, as I flung my arms about him. We crashed on the soft king sized bed, but it meant nothing to me, because I was too occupied with Trunks wet, hard kisses. I pressed my breast to his chest, trying to get as close as I possibly could. I wrapped my legs around his hips, feeling again his ready member straining with readiness.

I ripped and pulled on Trunks' already ripped pants pulling it off his sculptured body. I looked down at him, and found he was only wearing his black boxers, as for me, I hadn't realized it, but he had pulled all the clothes from my body. I lay naked in front of him, and heat creped up my neck to the tip of my ears. He lay on top of me in a push up position looking down at me with clouded, needy eyes. I wanted him to be as naked as I was, I wanted to see him naked; but I also wanted to cover myself, or smother myself to him, and not be embarrassed by my vulnerability.

I reached down and gripped his boxers in my hand, giving it a good hard tug, ripping it away from his body. The perfect softly tanned of his skin was uninterrupted from the curve of his calves to the narrowness of his hips, the swelling of his groin, the flat hardness of his chest, and the sweep of his shoulders. His hair fell across one side of his face in a lilac mass that left half his face in shadow.

He moved down my body, trailing his big strong hands along my body until his hands gripped me behind my thighs. He looked up my body with a look in his eyes that made things all over my body tighten.

He put his large hands on the inside of my thighs and spread my legs. He slid his hands along my thighs until they cupped my buttocks, bringing my groin against his face. He laid his cheek against me, licking a quick line along my hip. My heart was beating so hard, I couldn't get a good breath, but I could talk. "Please, Trunks, please. Please."

He slid one hand between my thighs. One finger slid inside me, I shuddered, head back, eyes closed. He licked the inside of my thigh, forcing me to spread my legs just by licking nuzzling his mouth against my skin. The first touch of his tongue between my legs made me gasp.

He kissed me there like he'd kissed my mouth, all tongue and exploring. He licked me in long, sure strokes, then he found just the right spot and sucked. I could see his eyes staring up at me while he did it. There was a dark light in his eyes, something more primitive than we have words for. It had nothing to do with being part saiyan and everything to do with being a man. It was waves pulsing along my body. The sensations were overwhelming. It felt so good it was almost too much, a pleasure so great it was almost pain. He pulled me into his mouth until the warmth spread from my groin upward in a golden rush that left the world hazy and edged with white gauze like I was seeing through a mist. With the last drop of pleasure, he pulled away from my groin.

He moved over me, and laid his naked body to the length of mine. He propped himself up on his arms in a sort of push-up position. He slid inside me slowly. I felt the beginning of pain, as I lost my virginity. He eased in and out, slowly, almost tentatively. Once the pain eased away, and the movements of his hips were still slow, careful. It was amazing, but I wanted more. I brought my mouth up to his and said, "I won't break." Then I pressed my mouth to his, hard enough to feel the press of his canines.

His trust became harder, and harder, faster and faster. With every thrust he seemed to grow bigger, swelling wider, touching parts of me that had never been touched, that were not supposed to be touched. I watched him entering my body, and his skin had begun to glister with sweat. His need was large and fierce and so was he. He thrust into me as hard and as fast as he could. The sound of flesh hitting flesh punctuated every thrust of his body. It sounds from my throat, from the sheer force of it, and from the sensations as he moved inside me, over me, through me. My body opened to him, no longer tight, just wet.

He used his hands to force my body against his every thrust. He pounded himself into me, as if he were trying to force his way not just into my body but through and out the other side. A tightness began to grow low in my body, my breath coming faster. Flesh into flesh, so hard and fast with such strength that it danced that thin line between pleasure and pain. I kept expecting him to finish his need in one long glorious burst, but he didn't. He hesitated, using large strong hands to move my hips along the corner of the bed, a small adjustment as if he were looking for just the right spot, then he thrust inside me again in one long hard movement, and I cried out. Trunks had found that spot inside my body, and was running himself over it, and over it, and over it, as hard and as fast as before, but now he drew louder sounds from me. The tightness began to grow, swell, like a warm thing growing inside me. It grew large and larger, flowing outward along my skin as if a thousand feathers were being drawn down my skin to send me shivering, twitching, drawing noises from my mouth that were wordless, thoughtless, formless. It was the song of flesh, not love, not even desire, but something more primitive, more primal.

I heard his breathing quicken, his thrusts taking on an urgency, harder, faster, until I cried out, and still he didn't stop. I felt the rhythm of his body change, a shudder run through him, then I was gone. That swelling warmth spilled over me, through me, pulsing deep inside my body, making my body contract, jerking, unable to control it, only his hands on my body kept me still, kept me whole. But if my body couldn't move, the pleasure had to come out some way; it spilled out of my mouth in screams, deep, racking screams, over and over as fast as I could draw breath.

Trunks cried out above me, sending his cries after mine. He leaned over me, a hand on either side of my shoulders, head down, close to my face. His hair spilled over my body like warm silk. I lay totally passive, still pinned under his body, trying to relearn how to breathe. His eyes were closed, lips half parted.

He let his body come down on my length laying firmly on me. I held on to him, liking the closeness, and security he made me feel. Nothing could touch me, while I lay underneath him, with his body shielding me, protecting me, and making me feel safe. I held on to him for what seemed like minutes, when he finally pulled back and smiled down at me with a loving smile. Without saying a word he lay down next to me and enveloped me in his arms. We were asleep instantly.



I woke up the next morning, feeling sore and held around the waist by strong arms. Trunks was behind me spooning my body with his, still sound asleep. I relaxed in his arms, and wondered what had woken me, from my peaceful sleep, when I heard a thundering knock coming from outside our sweet. I groaned, feeling Trunks shift a little finally awake.

"Who's that?" he asked no one in particular, but holding me tighter around the waist placing his chin on my shoulder so our cheeks were cheek to cheek. I tensed considerably not knowing how we stood anymore. Were we boyfriend, girlfriend? We had to be, right?

"I don't know," I said softly making my voice sound normal, calm. He moved closer letting me feel his muscled chest, and the feel of both our naked skins touching. It would have been bliss if I knew for sure where we stood. The people at the door wouldn't leave, as they continued knocking.

"Pan…" Trunks stopped when we heard voices from the front door, with keys trying to open the room. He pulled away from me, grabbed a hotel robe since all the clothes from last night was ripped, and walked out of the room. I stayed on the bed covering my body with the sheets on the bed.

"Trunks! I here for our date," someone screamed happily once I heard Trunks open the door. I froze getting up off the bed, and walking with the sheets wrapped about my body securely. What I saw at the front door, made my heart stop and break.

Trunks stood tall, with a woman in his arms. She held his around the neck with her arms, and they were kissing. I guess that my answer to my doubts, we were nothing even after last night. I turned my face away feeling tears well up, at my shame, and stupidity.

Trunks pulled her off, and turned to me. He seemed at a loss for words as he saw me standing there in the hallway in the sheets. I turned my back to him, and his friend, walking quickly away from them and to our room, closing the door behind me. Trunks knocked on the door urgently asking me to open it, but I ignored him feeling my tears fall in pools as I looked for any remains of my clothes.

I found most of my shirt, and some of my pants. I threw them on quickly not able to stop my tears, but able to quiet my sobs, and sorrowing cries. I made no sound as the tears fell; the only thing that said I was crying was the way my body shook. I opened the huge window of the room that overlooked the beach, and jumped out taking flight towards the central streets to buy some clothes to wear.

I bought some new fighting gis for the tournament the next few days. I wasn't going to leave and lose the tournament just because of Trunks. I stopped crying on my flight over to the city, and made myself promise never to cry for anyone, ever.

I walked most of the day keeping my ki invisible, so Trunks wouldn't find me. He provably would come and tell me lies, like he had before we actually had sex, 'I love you Pan, I do, I always have,' yeah right my ass.

I had felt Trunks' ki flying around the city a few hours ago. He provably landed, and like myself hid his ki trying to find me. I wasn't in the city anymore so I didn't worry about him finding me. I walked all the way to the other side of the island, towards the tournament, where, Bra, Goten, and maybe Goku, and Vegeta would be waiting for Trunks and me.

I haven't figured out what I was going to do when I see him again, but one thing's for sure… It won't be pretty.



"Pan! Where's Trunks?" My dad asked looking behind me, and around the tournaments' entrance doors for Trunks my 'guardian' while he wasn't there.

"I'm not a child dad, but…" I looked for Trunks ki, and to my surprise found it just outside the entrance doors. "Trunks is right outside," I finished just as Trunks walked in. He didn't stop to greet anyone, but came straight to me, taking hold of my upper arm somewhat tightly, and tried to move me away from everyone. Only problem with this was my father already had my other arm, and he wasn't about to let me talk alone with a Trunks, which to them looked angry.

"What's wrong Trunks," my dad asked keeping a hand on my upper arm to keep me from being taken by Trunks.

"I need to talk to Pan," he almost growled at Gohan. He looked so angry, lost, worried. Maybe he was my friend, just not a very good one.

"No," Gohan paused giving my arm a squeeze. "Their telling us we have to hit the power machine to get places in the tournament," he said simply pulling me away from Trunks. I ripped my arm away giving him the most hated look I could come up with before turning away and beginning to walk to the line forming in front a machine.

"Pan, please, it wasn't what it looked like," he called after me in front of everyone. I looked back at him, and shook my head angrily glaring at him.

"It doesn't matter, Trunks," I ground out, feeling my ki rise little by little. "It didn't mean anything, I get it and don't care," I finished with a hiss, I stopped talking there afraid to hear my voice break, if I did I would cry, and I promised myself I wouldn't, not for him or anybody.

Trunks stood there looking at me with what seemed like sorrowing eyes, but I turned away from him and began walking with my dad next to me to the line of fighters.



Vegeta came to stand next to me, once my dad gave up in trying to ask me why I was pissed off at Trunks. I wouldn't budge so he left it alone and walked away right after we hit the strength machine. Vegeta was the only one in the whole group that hadn't tried to ask me what was wrong. And I'm thinking he like everyone else will ask me next.

"You and my brat mated," he stated bluntly to me, low enough for me to hear, and everyone else to remain clueless. I stared at him, indifferently, trying to hide my shock.

"I should have known Trunks would go crying to you," I shrugged angrily trying to seem indifferent so badly. "You could just tell him, to handle his own shit, and to leave me the fuck alone," I said fiercely fighting to keep my voice low.

"He didn't tell me," Vegeta said totally calm by my outburst. "I figured it out by your scent, and your sudden anger towards him in particular. You two are close as much as I hate to admit it, but such hate directed at him after just one day of being alone means something. What could he do to mess it all up, after just one day," he asked truly curious. Vegeta wanted to know, but he wasn't ordering me to tell him. Also I believed him about Trunks not telling him, Vegeta doesn't lie that often, and this had nothing to do with him, so he had no reason to.

"Trunks was exchanging saliva the next morning, in the front door of our apartment," I said it softly, realizing it still hurt like a fresh cut. "A few hour after I lost my virginity to him, he walked to the front door, and started kissing some other girl," I said it knowing I couldn't forgive him for it, it just hurt so much and I wouldn't be able to trust him. Not as a boyfriend, less as a friend.

Vegeta's ki actually rose as he growled in anger. Why was he pissed, he didn't care about me, or Trunks' affairs; I stared at him confused as he controlled his ki because everyone was feeling it and turning our way. He looked at me with guarded eyes, as he nodded his understanding and walked away, just like that.

I walked over to the drawing boards and found all our names, and some other people I didn't recognize. I smiled as I realized I was the smiling face with the highest score. I must have been unable to control my strength when I'm angry. I'll work on that.

"Pan their calling you to draw a number," called Goten, who was almost jumping with excitement. Bra hadn't entered the contest, because she wasn't much of a fighter, jus tin speed and energy blasts. And Bulma had given us the ki bracelets, so if we fought our ki is going to be like any other human.

"Draw a number from the box, please," said the blond announcer, as I dug my hand into the box, and took out the lucky number 1. Great I was first. Vegeta went next getting number 3, Goku #7, Goten #4, Krillin #6, Piccolo #5, and Uub #8. Trunks walked up next. He dug his hand in the box, and pulled out a number I couldn't see; the announcer looked at it, and called out of his microphone, "Trunks Briefs, number 2," and he went on calling the rest of the fighters. I paled considerably. Why me, of all the people I could have fought it had to be him.

I caught myself staring at Trunks, as he walked back to the other side of the room, away from me. If he was angry he had no right to be. I turned back to the announcer angrily and heard him say the fights would be in an hour. Enough time to get ready, I was going to do anything to win.

"You ready Panny?" asked my grandpa happily. I nodded smiling to him, but it didn't reach my eyes. "Why do you look so sad?" Goku asked taking my chin in between two of his fingers making me look at him. I shook my head, smiling. "You shouldn't worry… everything will end up for the best," he left it like that smiling his happy grin, taking my hand and pulling me in the direction of the food court. "Lets go eat," he said happily, pulling me with him into the crowd outside the building.

When I finally was able to pull away from Goku, and be on my own, I found a fountain with no one around to bother me. I sat down on the edge and watched as the small colorful fishes swam around bumping into each other. I felt someone came near me as I looked at the fishes. I turned and was greeted by a very, very handsome man in his twenties.

"Ms. Pan?" he asked unsure. I nodded,

"That's me, how can I help you," I asked standing.

"I'm your first opponent in the tournament, your opponent, and mine decided they wouldn't participate, so they put us to be first fight, against each other," he said calmly, smiling down at me. He was about 6' tall, with shoulder length auburn hair, grey, almost lilac eyes, and a body to equal or surpass Trunks'. I couldn't help it, he was hot.

"Why did my opponent decide not to fight?" I asked feeling my anger come back. The fucking bastard acts like if I couldn't handle a fight against him.

"They didn't tell me, he just said he wasn't fighting, and he was going," the young man explained.

"Oh okay, than you for telling me," I said. "What's your name anyway, you know mine," I asked.

"My name's Frost," he said smiling a nice smile.

"Pan, we need to talk," I heard Trunks say out of nowhere; I turned around faster than normal speed, finding Trunks feet away. I had been enthralled by Frost's smile I hadn't noticed Trunks' ki. Come to think of it Frost had a pretty powerful ki also, he wasn't going to be a push over. Back to Trunks.

"About what Trunks," I demanded not understanding what else 'we' could talk about. I didn't want to argue, not in front of Frost. "Can we have some privacy, Frost, please," I asked politely feeling him nod, and say 'of course' before he teleported? Shit he wasn't going to be a push over at all.

"Us," Trunks stated walking closer to me, I put a hand up.

"There is no us, Trunks. You killed it this morning after our fuck," I spat feeling my voice waver a little. He winced at my words, but didn't say anything. My shoulder slouched a little. "Just leave me alone Trunks," I said now tired.

"Pan, she knew the apartment number because I had given it to her, before anything had happened between us, and as for the kiss, she surprised me I hadn't kissed her back, nothing happened, and I pushed her off the moment I realized what was happening, please believe me Panny, I didn't play with you. What I said last night is true, I love you, I always have, please believe me," he begged coming closer to me. I didn't move because I was in a shock.

"Don't lie to me Trunks, don't lie," I begged feeling something like hope bubble up in my stomach.

"I swear Pan, I'm not lying," he said making his eyes fill with the same emotion in my stomach. I threw my arms around his neck, and felt him scoot me up into his arms, hugging me back hard, afraid to let me go and not have me standing in front of him any more.

"I'm sorry Trunks, I feared you had just used me for sex, and nothing more, then when I saw you kissing that girl I taught my worries were true, so I ran," I explained into his neck, as I filled my senses with his scent.

"It's okay Panny," he smiled holding me in his arms, when I had said I threw myself at him, I wasn't exaggerating. My legs were around his waist, and his hands were holding me to him with my thighs. "As long as it always gets cleared up, and we are back together," he whispered kissing my cheek. I turned my head, and he kissed me gently on the lips making me smile up at him.

"All fighters, all fighters report to the waiting room, the fights are about to begin," someone announced over the intercom, reminding me of my upcoming fight.

"By the way, why did you resign the fight?" I asked as he put me down, on my own two feet.

"I didn't want to fight you because I wouldn't be able to hit you, so why waste the people's time," he said truthfully.

"Well I'm fighting that guy, you just saw talking to me," I informed. "He's pretty powerful."

"I know, I felt his power," Trunks agreed, looking serious now. "If you have problems, just say you give up, don't get yourself hurt, Pan," he warned me.

"Some faith in me," I said smiling up at his serious face, "don't worry I'll be fine," I assured giving him one last kiss on the lips before walking off toward the waiting room building for the fighters.



"Lady's and gentlemen, our first fight is between two outstanding, and accomplished fighters. Give a loud welcome to Pan Son!" Her opponent coming from very far, Frost Iced." Frost walked behind me on to the stadium. We looked at each other nodding our heads in respect, and got in our stance. "GO!" yelled the announcer and we attacked.

We ran at each other trying to catch each other off guard, as we swung punches, and kicks. He caught me 5 minutes in the fight sending me flying to the ground. I hadn't needed to wear a ki bracelet, so when we fought we were in the air, and on the ground. I stopped myself before I hit the ground and blasted to the side, as he reappeared where I had been.

"You fight great," he whispered when he sneaked his way behind me without me knowing. But he didn't attack, instead he kept me in an arm lock "that's why I think you would be the perfect mate," he said near my ear as he kept me in a lock. I froze not understanding fully what he said, before I felt him letting go of my arms, and shooting a ki blast to my back. I stumbled forward and turned around feeling an immense energy gathering together. I found Frost preparing a finishing attack.

"What are you doing!" I screamed going super, trying to get as much energy to save me from the attack. I couldn't move because the people behind me would get killed, and I wouldn't allow that to happen. "Stop!" I screamed preparing my own attack to try and lessen the impact. "Ka…Me…Ha Me… Ha… Me HAAA," I screamed blasting the attack his way, as he released his. The attack met half way, and exploded sending me flying towards the audience. String arms caught me, and I felt the world swivel around me, as the person laughed. I looked at my captor, and found Frost looking down at me with lovely evil purple/grey eyes.

"Pan!" someone screamed my name. I looked and found Trunks in super saiyan form a yard away.

"T..Trun…Trunks," I screamed as I felt some power overwhelm me coming from Frost; all the rest that happened, I think I dreamed because it felt more like a nightmare than anything able to be real.

Frost placed an energy bubble around us. Trunks, Vegeta, Goku, Goten, Bra, and all the Z fighters came to try and save me, but they weren't fast enough. Frost shot an energy blast straight at Trunks making everything go bright around me. I screamed as the beam went through Trunks before everything went bright, and I fell away into darkness, and all around me, I found death, loss, destruction, sorrow, anger, hate, and hopelessness.

Then all I felt was, nothing. And I was lost to them all, and myself…




	2. Author Notes

**Author Notes:**

**Hey every1 glad, u liked my fic. I'm definitely writing a sequel, but not sure how too. I was thinking of making it from Trunks POV this time, but I can't think of a plot that will identify his character. Like a man's point of view, that's obviously hard for me since I'm a girl, but I'll give it a try, if it doesn't come out the way I want it, I'll just make another one on Pan's POV.**

**Please, Please every1 send me ideas! I'm stuck, stuck, stuck.**

**I'm also trying to finish the next chapter on "A Broken Life, A Broken Family," I haven't been able to finish the chapter cause I'm stuck big time. My imagination isn't working right now, since I believe and blame my school, which gives me way too much homework, and tests. Enough of my whining but if you haven't read my other story, please read it! I need ideas to get the story rolling. No worries if I don't get new and fresh ideas I'm sure I'll think of something eventually.**


End file.
